


【翻译】Unconditional Surrender无条件投降 by astolat

by lotusfire666



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666





	【翻译】Unconditional Surrender无条件投降 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unconditional Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746034) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



当他们把John铐到椅子上时John没反抗。反抗没意义，Harold的人知道他们在做什么，而且他们人数众多。他只是把视线牢牢锁住Harold，穿过屋子，侧耳倾听，分析声音和脸，收集情报，希望可以带回去上交。他感觉疲惫，身体酸痛，因为失败而伤痕累累而非直接的痛楚：Harold的人没把他揍趴下，他们只是非常有效率地让他不能动，然后把他铐了起来。Harold依然不相信残忍的力量。  
  
John昨天在Morzine杀了两个人，今天早上又在村子外杀了一个，从而一直追踪到这里。他耳朵里那个Control被扭曲的声音说：“解决他们。”他就扣下了扳机。在那绝望的冷血计算中，他知道这是值得的， 因为这是一整年以来他们第一次真正的机会接近第一现场。第一次真正的机会接近Harold。  
  
而现在这机会快要溜走了。Harold曾经告诉过他需要五年时间移动他剩余的棋子就位：然后将军——TM将会缓缓发挥它全部的威力，国家土崩瓦解。“非常可能。五年。”Harold曾疲惫地说，在图书馆里面对着他。那是他们最后一次通话。那也是整场谈话中他的希望从他脸上彻底消失的时候。“我很遗憾我不能告诉你更多，John，告诉我你的答案。”  
  
那时候John也被铐着。Harold把钥匙放在最近的书架底下才离开。John在四分钟之内解开了手铐跑上了街，几乎不够Harold走下楼梯出去的时间，但Harold已经杳无踪迹。  
  
那已经是三年前了。John曾期望ISA杀了他。他曾期望被用各种方式刑求，哪怕他会在过程中知无不言，告诉他们他们甚至没想问的答案。至少他期望被扔进小黑屋，被丢在某处他们不会告诉别人的地方，就在那里被遗忘。  
  
但他们给了他一份工作。“他是世界上最危险的恐怖分子。”那个大家伙站在他可以看到议会大厦的办公室里说，手在他的肚腩上折叠，他的声音不协调地温暖稳重。“你比任何活着的人都要了解他。你已经证明你对你的国家是忠诚的，Reese先生。我们在这一使命中需要你。”  
  
John宁愿他们杀了他。  
  
于此同时Harold显然已经找到其他的人。非常好的家伙，就John所看到的来说。那个高级指挥官——Morales，他听见有人这样叫她——正试着和Harold说话。他正回答着她，眼睛却看向John。Harold的脸看起来和他最后一次离开时并无二致：紧绷着，并不开心。如同他已经输了，而并非赢。  
  
John不能听见他的ISA同僚们在做什么。Harold的人拿走了他的耳机和应答机。但他知道他们不可能赶得上。他们至少需要20分钟，而Harold的人会在10分钟之内消失。他们已经成功摧毁了主要的仪器，还有两人布置在角落里烧毁剩余的电子产品。  
  
“先生，第一波车已经可以走了。”Morale急迫地说。“您应该现在就上去——”  
  
“别让它等。”Harold说，一动不动。她对着John瞪了强硬、警惕的一眼，走过去和她其他的手下说话。整个仓库很快就空了。10个人走了，然后6个，然后4个，然后Morale抓住Harold的手臂说：“先生，我们必须现在就走。”而Harold平静地回答。“Lauren，如果你可以留一辆机车在外面我会很感谢你的。”  
  
“ _什么_ ？”她问道。“先生—— _Harold_ 。我不在乎他是谁，我们不能承受这样的风险。”  
  
“就假设我已经暴露了，直到Aurora告诉你并非如此。”Harold回答，对她视而不见。John想着Harold他妈的在想什么，他想干什么。他可以在五分钟之内闪人，但如果是摩托车10分钟都不够。  
  
“我们无法承受失去你。”Morale尖利地说，但Harold转向她，脸上一个小小的微笑，突然变得温柔起来。  
  
“你们会没事的。”他说。“Aurora会和你联系。你最好现在就走。”  
  
John看着这样的交换发生。如果他在Morale的位置上，他会直接叫来两个人把Harold扛走。但Morale显然对Harold更为尊敬，对他更少恼怒。她痛苦地说：“我们会再等五分钟——”  
  
“不。”Harold答道。“留下摩托车然后走。谢谢你。”他加了一句。  
  
“去他妈的。”Morale骂道，看着John就像她希望她 _曾下手_ 杀了他一样。然后她转过身离开了，另外两个保镖跟着她一起消失，脸上是同样郁闷的表情。现在只有他们两个人在了，Harold站在他的对面，手放在衣服口袋里。整个仓库基本都被毁得一干二净：只有一个铁质长桌、几把椅子，一些便宜的办公耗材在。  
  
“要再给我一份工作邀请？”John问道。他闲闲地试了下那手铐，听见它们在椅子背后的金属板上摩擦碰撞，一点用没有。它们被安全地捆得很紧：不会影响血液流动，但他即使卸掉自己的拇指也无法从中逃开。  
  
“不。”Harold说。“John，你在 _做什么_ ？”他一瘸一拐地走近，拽过一把丢在一边的椅子坐下。“为什么你让他们对你再做这样的事？三条人命，John——Antonie Gouviens甚至不知道他把这仓库租给了谁。”  
  
John重重吸进一口气。“停。”他刺耳地说。“ _是你_ 租了它。”  
  
John在手铐里握紧了拳头。如果他是自由的，他想他大概已经赤手空拳拧断了Harold的脖子。“你并没有给我留太多选择。”  
  
“你不需要做这些。”Harold答道。“你一定知道我从未关闭那些账户。你可以拿了钱去——”  
  
“去某个海边生活？”John反问。  
  
“去某个 _城市_ 生活。”Harold说。“Aurora——机器——还会继续给你提供号码，如果你愿意接受。你可以回到救人而非伤人的轨道。”  
  
这很 _伤人_ 。一切——几乎一切——他渴求的，他无法得到的一切。“而就这样让你继续做下去？”John说。“假装我不知道你正在尽己所能毁掉美国政府，还有几乎所有你就手的东西，比如民主？”  
  
“这并非是需要你去打的仗。”Harold答道。“你已经告诉了他们你知道的所有东西——”  
  
“我知道 _你_ 。”John说道。他短促地笑出声来，并无欢乐。“我是那个达到这么近的人。”  
  
Harold沉默了。“是的。”他说。他的声音变得很细，紧紧克制着。“我猜也是。你知道我。”  
  
他静止了又一会儿，然后他拾起枪——John的枪，他们走时把它留在桌上了。John有一刻很吃惊，然后是一种深沉的、期待已久的解脱。Harold即将要下手了：摆脱弱点。他胃里那坚硬揪紧的一团轻轻地放开。他慢慢呼出一口气，全身放松。  
  
Harold低头注视着枪。他用指尖轻轻地触碰它的每一个部位，翻了过来。枪械并非复杂难学的东西。John已经可以看出他早知道如何使用。Harold深深地颤抖着呼吸。他看向John。“我从未打算对你做这些。”他说。“我不会对你这样。我不会把你留在他们手上。”  
  
John等待着。他没感觉害怕，只有空虚。他知道，甚至在图书馆诀别的那日之前，当他发现Harold真正在做的事情时，他就知道，Harold太好了，以至于不可能是真的。他一直都知道，在真正的核心上，Harold就像他们。就像 _他_ 。一切都是有关于权力，而最后总是终结于此：一把枪，一颗子弹，一场谋杀。他早知道，但他曾多么想要些别的什么。他多么希望Harold是别的什么。  
  
但他终究不是。于是John只是等待。  
  
“你会向我保证离开吗？”Harold问。他依然向下凝视着那把枪，他的脸紧绷着，害怕却坚决。  
  
“不。”John很轻易地回答他。他没那么容易让Harold走，一点都不可能。“我不会停止追踪你，Harold。”  
  
“是啊，我知道。”Harold说。“你会保证离开吗，如果我死了？”  
  
John什么话都没说。他什么都没想。他的呼吸几乎是立刻破碎了。他不想去想，他不想知道，他不想理解。然后Harold的视线从枪上抬了起来，依旧恐惧，依旧坚决。他说：“我会自杀，如果你答应我。”  
  
“ _不_ 。”John说到。手铐陷进了他的手腕，他的脚踝。“ _不_ 。”椅子在地面上跳动，它在他身下格格作响。  
  
Harold用一只手作出一个无奈的，甚至是恼怒的手势。“John，”他说。“John，你在这里 _做什么_ ？你觉得他们会对我做什么，如果他们——”而不，不， _不_ ——Harold顿住了，费力地吞咽。他短促地呼吸了两口，然后他舔了舔嘴唇，声音颤抖，说：“你会……如果我留下来，让他们……让他们来，你会——”  
  
“ _不_ ！”John冲着他叫出声来。他的左手上有血，滴答落下，滚烫的血。他失去了时间意识。还有多少时间剩下五分钟他们还有多远，十分钟——  
  
“好吧。”Harold轻柔地说。就好像John说了 _是_ ，就好像John已经答应了，就好像他听见了John没有说出口的话，甚至他永远不会说出口的话。“没事的，John。”他放下了枪，他伸手去拿钥匙。  
  
John说着：“不。Harold。不。”猛地摇晃，但Harold正在解开他的手腕和脚踝。Harold动作时发出一声轻声，他的手指在John手腕新擦破的伤口上轻柔地擦过，一次。然后那镣铐就掉下来了。Harold费了点力让他自己向后站起身来，而John自由了，踉跄起身，转过身来。Harold站在后面，一只手扶着椅背。  
  
他的脸很平静：安详。他看起来得到了解脱。他看起来就像John以为Harold要杀了他时所感觉到的一样。就像他找到翻出囚笼的出口。“摩托车的密码是17943。”Harold说。“它会自动帮你在一小时之内导向到安全屋里。我猜测我至少可以坚持两个小时。”  
  
“不。”John说。他不知道他还有什么词剩下。  
  
“我真的非常抱歉，John。”Harold说，就像John找到了其他的词，就像他依旧在那个John并非其中一部分的对话之中。“我知道。我确实意识到了。但我不能让他们对你这样。我不能让他们利用我来对你这样。你必须看到这一点。”  
  
他瘸着腿走近。John想要跑掉，想要从这一切里逃脱，只是他无法离开。Harold打算留下来。Harold打算留到他的同伴们到来，而他们会带走他。他们会带走他，如此彻底地折磨他，粉碎他，以至于剩下的部分都无法称之为人类。那剩下的部分会恨此刻的Harold，而Harold并非愚蠢，也非心存幻想。Harold知道那会有多糟糕。  
  
Harold把手放在John的脸上。John紧紧闭上了眼睛。这是三年来第一次有人善意地触碰他。在那之前，也是Harold。“求你。”Harold说。“请你，走。”  
  
枪就在桌上，触手可及。John看向它。他可以杀了Harold，再杀了自己。  
  
“不，John。”Harold说道。“如果你不需要我等到他们到来，我会很感激。我会等到你离开。但是这次请让我来救你。”他轻轻地微笑。“就视为我的遗愿。”  
  
John不能抑制地全身颤抖，无助绝望。他说：“不。”  
  
他从他的靴子夹缝里摸出折叠的陶瓷刀。他打开它，递给Harold。他扯开他的外套和衬衫，爬上桌子躺了下来。“在我锁骨的下面有一个信号器。”  
  
Harold已经走向剩下的几盏灯之一。他脱掉了风衣和西装外套。“我看到切口了。”他说。John抓紧桌子的边缘，咬住Harold递给他的废弃帆布带。Harold深吸了口气，切了进去。这并不糟糕。Harold的嘴唇后缩露出牙齿，表情痛苦，但他的手很稳。刀尖划到信号器上。30秒之后它被掏了出来，Harold脱下他的马甲，把它包成一包。  
  
John吐出那片帆布，从桌上滑下来，用帆布带捆住那包东西。“我们走。”他说。他们飞快地出去。摩托车在路顶头的空地上等待。Harold停顿了一下，再次碰了碰John的脸。他的眼睛是潮湿的，然后他带上头盔。  
  
远远地John可以听见直升飞机的螺旋桨搅动声。他不知道他们还剩下多少时间。这事实上一点都不重要了。他在Harold身后爬上车， _和_ Harold一起，把他的脸埋进Harold肩上。他在温暖中呼吸，引擎在他身下轰鸣。他此生从未如此快乐。  
  
  
  
-end-


End file.
